I-God
by Agent Mega Ninja King
Summary: Aphrodite is bored and it leads to the Olympians playing...truth or dare!
1. Aphrodite is Bored

I-God

Chapter One: Aphrodite's Announcement

It was after the teenager incident and the goddess of love was bored. Spring break for the Olympians was in the air. Even though it improved the gods, it was _only _a little bit.

Athena and Poseidon were still bickering like an old couple (definitely in denial). Hera was threatening Zeus on what would happen if he had one more kid on Earth. A baby girl of that womanizer was being born as we speak. Even Ares and her were having problems about perfume and fire.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. With her head held high, Aphrodite spoke into the megaphone. "Gods and goddesses, we seriously need something else to do. So I've decided to hold a contest." All the Olympians were now arguing to who would be the winner.

She continued, "We're going to hold a truth or dare game. Hephaestus is going to make the website for us called I-God and all members get to join the game. All truths or dare will be posted on I-God. The winner is the one who accepted all the dares or truths in the game.

"We will also put it live on HE (Hermes Entertainment). So we'll have more contestants and more reviews. That makes it beneficial for everybody right."

The goddess of love had a glint of mischief in her eyes usually seen in Hermes. "Rules are: all people who don't want to answer a dare take off a article of clothing. Gods who don't want to answer a truth kiss the girl or boy in spin the bottle."

"All of you got that right?" The Olympians were just nodding or mumbling in agreement. "Okay let the game begin! I'll start first. Athena truth or dare?"

A/N: Ooh, cliffy! What will Athena choose, truth or dare? What will happen? Poll in my profile! BTW visit my site Path of the Sorcerers. Review, PM, follow, favorite or join community and forum! Have fun reading.


	2. Intro Chapter 3: Let the Game Begin

Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin!

_Aphrodite said, "Athena, truth or dare." _Athena thought about it for a while. If she chose truth Aphrodite would ask something embarrassing and she would recline. No way! So dare it was. "Dare."

Aphrodite squealed in delight. "French kiss Poseidon for three minutes. Ares honey, you keep the time." The goddess of wisdom gaped at that gorgeous hunk of love and- Wait a minute, she was a maiden goddess for her sake. She shouldn't even consider these things, but there she was. If you're asking how Sophia was her daughter, she was adopted. Her deuxiribonucleic acid was transferred to...Never mind.

She focused on the disgusting beastly womanizer in front of her. Hermes was above her waiting for something to happen. The god of thieves was getting impatient so he took matter into his own hands.

Literally. Hermes smothered her lips into Poseidon's. More Olympians stood up from their thrones but Aphrodite told them to let me go. I wasn't going to back down from this dare. Even though Hermes stopped holding us we still went on.

I remembered that taste. Simple yet satisfying, like the sea. Wait, I shouldn't be enjoying this. Father is glaring lightning bolts at me. And _that _was scary.

Little did I know even though it so past the clock, Ares turned the dial so we could go on. After the second round we finally stopped. It was my turn. I didn't want people to think I was addicted to Poseidon, so I chose Demeter.

I put on the most mischievous look on my face so that she would be scared of a dare. "Truth or dare?" Thankfully it worked. "Truth." Bless my precious brain for being so wise.

"Swear on the river Styx that have you ever called dibs on Hades?" Zeus, Hades and Persephone all waited terrifyingly amused for her answer.

"I swear on the river Styx that once when we were back in Kronos I... I called dibs on Hades." She looked dreadfully embarrassed while the other gods were laughing to death. But now Demeter was feeling better she picked her daughter Persephone and said "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Whatever it was she whispered into her ear.

The goddess of spring looked shocked. But she reluctantly agreed. O-oh, something bad is going to happen.


	3. Hephaestus Busts In

Chapter 3:

Hephaestus Busts In

I just came back from editing the website Aphrodite ordered me to make. Looking at the followers and comments I saw my son, Leo Valdez begging to 'join only if some hot goddesses come in, cross-out Khione'.

More and more half-bloods wanted to join, but I only agreed to Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, the Stoll brothers, Katie and Nico to join. I figured that it would be enough for the game. Other living organisms was bad for my health.

Boy, I was wrong. Artemis came in with her whole group of Hunters. But unfortunately, that snow goddess daughter of Boreas was there, along with her brothers shouting "Pizza" and "Hockey!" Apollo misunderstanding the exclamations put on a hockey game on HE and ordered some Olympian ambrosia toppings and nectar sauce.

After all the commotion, Aphrodite wanted to be at the center of the attention. Again. Battering her eyebrows heavily, my son almost put his nose on fire. I put out the fire with my magic extraordinaire and saved him from a horrible time of embarrassment.

The goddess smiling to the audience, looking back and forth. I mimicked her, "Oh me, my perfume was set on fire last week. I should really watch out, or I'll turn inot a seriously unattractive monkey." Now with Aphrodite gone, Hermes was next to me I said, "That goddess should really watch out who she's attracting."

The god smirked, "Don't worry brother, I'll avenge you." And by that he meant trouble. Robber king sat in Aphrodite's pink and glittery Little Pony throne **(gagging sounds from group). **Now Ares was next to him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hermes rummaging through his pocket. Finally pulled out something really interesting.

He cut off whatever my unfaithful woman of a wife saying, "Gods, demigods, Hunters and immortals, I present to you.." he paused for effect. "Ares' number one Ken Barbie doll 'from Aphrodite," he read sniggering. The audience fell down on the floor laughing. Hermes also put out a 'My Little Pony' souvenir. Now everybody was trying not to die from lack of breathing and guffawing non-stop. My wife stopped her announcement. "She looked at the crowd saying, "How could you disgrace should a strong and powerful man like that with his flaws, everybody has them." and comments like. I just rolled my eyes because I knew she would never defend me like that. I stopped my laughter. My son wasn't laughing, he was staring at...


	4. Leo Makes A Move

Chapter 4:

Leo Makes A Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.

A/N: Truth or Dare of the Chapter-

Dare: Stand in the corner of a room with lots of people around you passing by. Mumble some random things like, 'Pink unicorns are better than purple ones' and 'Rainbows are a gateway to fairies love'. If people start ignoring you, start singing the most annoying song in high volume like 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' or 'ABC's'.

Truth: What dare would you like the group be having? Review!

While the Olympians were enjoying all the attention up there, we were stuck in the floor with Hestia. After the whole Ken and Ares thing the Stolls did a little detour to Olympians know where. Something in the corner caught my eye.

Five question game with mind: Was it beautiful? Yes. Independently cool? Yes. Someone/she? Yes. With Authority? Yes. Looks like she hates boys? Double yes. Oh gods, whatever happened around the throne room didn't matter. Reyna mattered. His dad busts in to his thoughts. 'Truth or dare and living beings matter? Really? Unbelievable'.

Dad. I like her she's nice and what should I say? Intimidating. 'Leo!' A very familiar girly voice (and mad one) came to his head. 'I'll add you to my snow statue collection and slice your head off to Tartarus but make you immortal first so you will suffer for eternity.'

Khione. Was this woman crazy or what? But my answer was, 'Sure Garsonita, immortal sounds nice. How about some Olympian while you're at it. So that way I'll stay away from you or melt you into a small puddle. Hmm... I'll take the second choice waitress.'

I actually waved her away with my mind. The game went on. It was Persephone's turn. The goddess was really immature. "Oh, how in Hades will I pick one of my flowers. I know! A rain-dance to water you all up will do the trick."

Little Mrs. Spring turned to Little Mrs. _Springy. _All the while she was dancing she kept her eyes closed. Once that she finished the song Persephone pointed to... me. "Oh my dear ambrosia, you're so delicious I'll have to eat you now." Eidolons.

Demeter shouted, "You're not my daughter, you beast! Stay away from her!"

A/N: What do you think happened? First one to review their answer wins the contest! Who ever wins the contest (with complete address) will get 26 dollars. Small events, small prizes.

P.S: Please only post this on my website.


	5. Trouble, trouble, toil and Travis?

Chapter 5:

Trouble, trouble, toil and Travis?

Truth or Dare of the Chapter-

Dare: Give one of your friends a white colored soda and a burger, which you say turns out to be some pretend gas and hot scotch-bonnet peppers underneath the burger. No consequences or medical problems whatsoever.

"Come on, Katie." It was the perfect time. While Persephone went into a monster-mania we sneaked into Ares' room and totally ruin it. Hey, it wasn't everyday you get to go to Olympus.

Connor and I came up with a prank since Dad pulled one (a Ken doll) on the war god. Now we spice things up. "What if we get in trouble?" the girl next to me asked afraid of getting caught. I dragged her anyway.

What I didn't say was that we were going to steal some minor stuff from her mom. Being the goddess of agriculture she was the only one here who had eggs in her room. "Okay, stay outside for a while then, we'll come back.

I took all of the eggs I could find in the room and thought to myself... No, not a wonderful world. I mean No, don't throw the eggs all around the room. But Connor couldn't take it and smashed them all around.

Well if Connor could do it, why couldn't I? Because she's your girlfriend's mom. Oh, who cares. We threw them all across the room leaving a stinky smell that told us to get out of here. We didn't want to finish all the eggs after all.

Lord Ares' room. You would think it'll be filled with gruesome weapons and stuff like that. But instead it looked like his girlfriend had took serious advantage of him. The walls were all pink and perfume bottles were everywhere.

How we got there? A password hint at the door called nine letters. Aphrodite of course! I almost thought this _was _the room of the goddess of love herself if I didn't see a diary underneath the silk pillow on the bed.

I looked at the latest entry and saw:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm planning on giving Aphrodite the hair moisturizer she's been asking all summer for Christmas. It's that one on the far left side of the mirror table she always sits in. _

First mistake, saying where it is in an immature diary. Easy. "Connor, give me that hair moisturizer at the table over there." "Sure, thing bro!" He said as he tossed it to me.

I continued reading, _I just bought it so I'll give it to her after the first round in her truth or dare game. The game's been entertaining, although no fights yet. Though with more people, surely there will be lots of fights. _

_-Ares (boyfriend of Aphrodite)_

I found it really ironic, mentioning he was Aphrodite's boyfriend not the god of war. Anyways I couldn't figure out what to do. Connor realized me expression. He took something out of his shoe. A sacred and valued gift by Hermes, godly power-proof hair remover! Perfect. I took the hair remover and slipped some into the moisturizer.

The next room was Hera's. (A/N: Do not do this at home. Annoying Hera can lead to dangerous consequences.) I grinned widely. The password hint was 'quality of disloyal husbands'. Zeus-womanizer. Haha. Really? Is that the best she got? Inside was something else she considered magnificent. A green peacock.

I hated those things. I've always wondered if there was a peacock pranking on another bird and got in trouble because it can't fly. Selfish Hera. A cow of a goddess couldn't give the necessities of an average pranker.

Back to business, we put the rest of the eggs in the peacock's fake nest. We put a note from the peacock saying "Listen carefully to what Apollo has to say to you." Then we ran back to the game and it was our turn. I knew exactly what to say, "Apollo, truth or dare?" "Dare."

**A/N: Because none of you figured it out, I'll give you all another chance. What is Travis' dare to Apollo? What is all the pranked gods reaction? Read, review, favorite and follow!**


	6. Aftermath is Kill, Kill!

Apollo's POV:

A/N: Sad, none of you tried to review or answer. But did any of you do the dares? Anyway, I've run out of ideas, so maybe I'll put them in the next chapters. Review please!

I listened to what my friend's son, Travis I think had to dare me. Being the god I am, I never back down from a dare.

The only thing I was glad for this moment was that I was immortal and Hera couldn't kill me. I tried to give her a good impression before I annoyed her. Because the dare was literally annoy Hera.

"This song is for you, dear queen of the gods." Either this cow goddess didn't understand sarcasm or she was in a good mood, I don't know. All I could do was sing a variation of the song 'Dear Prudence's chorus.

_The sun is hot,_

_Peacocks P.U!_

_Cows are stupid,_

_and so are you._

_Dear Hera,_

_please don't kill me today..._

Sadly, the song didn't help a bit. "Why you insolent child!" came out of meany queen's mouth. The only thing that stopped her from killing me was Demeter.

"My room is horrible, it's full of smelly eggs and my cereal is the only thing that's not ruined, thank goodness."

Hades smirked at this, "Maybe dear sister, your cereal is a real living monster when you're not looking. If you eat too much you might go-" Hades made a killing motion.

The god of death rethought this because if she died she would have to live in the underworld forever. He didn't want her lectures all the time.

Aphrodite came out with a turban in her head and slapped Ares in the face. "Honey," the war god started. "Don't you honey me, the hair moisturizer you gave me made me bald. Now I can never show myself at Olympus again."

The pantheon was quit happy with this piece of information. Come on, the chance to not hear a love goddess's babbles all the time was enjoyable.

Hera caught me by the arm, trying desperately to kill me. Ah!


End file.
